sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Kyuuketsu Hime - Vol 3 Chapter 3-2
Episode 2: Nắm đấm và Kiếm, chạm trán Trans: Nhật Nguyên - Edit: Shauran ------- Ghi chú của tác giả: Đoạn này hầu như toàn PvP thôi. Mấy cảnh chiến đấu khó ghê á (；´Д`A (Trans: Vâng, khó cho cả người viết lẫn thằng dịch -_-) (Edit: cả thằng chỉnh sửa nữa ~w~) ------- Có vẻ như trong trong mắt cô ấy, ngoài hắn ta ra thì không còn ai khác nữa rồi. Hiyuki buông tay Joey ra và lửng chửng bước về phía hắn ta trong vô thức. “...Những người khác có tới đây không vậy?” Theo như Joey, người khẽ nhói lên ở ngực vì mất đi hơi ấm được truyền từ bàn tay nắm chặt của Hiyuki, nụ cười của lão chó sói ấy ngày càng lớn hơn. ―Không, nhầm rồi! Đó là ánh mắt của lũ côn đồ hoặc bọn quái vật khi hành hạ con mồi của chúng! “Chết tiệt! Hiyuki, mau tránh xa hắn ra!” Joey ngay lập tức rút kiếm ra và hét lên một lời cảnh báo. Cô quay lại nhìn cậu bằng một gương mặt như muốn nói rằng cô chẳng hiểu cậu đang nói gì cả. “Ay~ Mình có rất nhiều chuyện muốn bàn với Hiyuki-tan, nhưng mà trước đó―” Những cái răng nanh nhọn hoắt lộ ra từ đôi môi biến dạng của gã đàn ông tên Animaru ấy. “―ĐẬP nhau cái đã!” Ngay lập tức, cùng cái lúc mà hắn xông vào, một đòn tấn công nén và bộc phá không khí ―skill của Đấu Sĩ, tên là ‘Blow’ ―thổi vào ngực Hiyuki từ bên dưới. Tuy nhiên― ngay trước khi dính đòn, vì đã được Joey cảnh báo trước và một phần nhờ vào phản xạ, cô đã kịp lùi lại để tránh đòn. Ngay trước mắt cô, nắm đấm nện vào không khí; sóng xung kích thổi bay những mái nhà gần đó. Một khoảnh khắc mà sự im lặng bao trùm. Ngay sau đó, những tiếng hét đó đây vang khắp con phố, những người qua đường hoảng loạn bỏ chạy. “Đáng tiếc quá! Thật là đáng tiếc. Sao cậu không ở mode ‘NoBra’ nhỉ?” (Edit: cái này chắc khỏi nói rùi ~ :3 ) Dù Hiyuki đã tránh được trong đường tơ kẻ tóc, nhưng sóng xung kích cũng đã xé rách mất bên ngực trái chiếc váy mùa hè của cô và để lộ ra dải băng quấn ngực*. Animaru kêu to và chép miệng thất vọng sau khi nhìn thấy, mặc kệ tình trạng hỗn loạn chung quanh. (Edit: chính xác là ‘tube bra’, hơi bị quen thuộc đấy ~ :v ) Đối mặt với một Animaru như vậy, vừa ngạc nhiên lẫn bối rối, lại vừa bị lộ áo lót, cô không thể quyết định được tiếp theo nên làm gì. “Vậy tớ đành phải chiến đấu vì bra thôi!” Animaru vừa bước tới vừa chép môi. “Deyaaaaaaa!” Joey dùng thanh kiếm của mình chém một đường từ trên xuống vào lưng hắn. “...Cái thằng nhóc này bị sao vậy?” Cùng lúc mà Animaru quay lưng lại, hắn chặn đứng hoàn toàn đòn tấn công của Joey bằng tay phải của mình, chẳng những vậy, chỉ bằng một cú đẩy ngược lại ―skill ‘Phản Đòn’ của Đấu Sĩ― thanh kiếm mới của Joey đã nát thành nhiều mảnh. Cơ thể cậu cùng một giang hàng bỏ trống bị dư chấn thổi bay đi như một quả bóng cao su rồi đâm sầm xuống đất. “Joey!?” Hành động bạo lực này đã đạt đỉnh điểm. Hiyuki đã coi Animaru đứng ngay trước mặt mình là đối thủ. Cô triệu hồi thanh ‘Hoa Hồng Tội Lỗi (Gilles de Rais)’ thân thuộc ra từ kho đồ của mình. Có lẽ đối với gã này (Animaru), cứ để cái hình bóng bất lực ấy gần như không được vũ trang (đang mặc bộ đầm mùa hè) là tốt nhất, nên có lẽ hắn sẽ không để cô triệu hồi thêm bất cứ trang bị nào khác. Nhưng Joey đã câu cho cô một ít thời gian, cô không thể bỏ phí cơ hội đó được. Cô xông vào, rồi trong tư thể đổ người về trước, cô đánh úp hắn và nhắm vào phía trên cơ thể Animaru. Tuy nhiên, đòn tấn công đã không trúng được hắn. Hắn đã né được. Tiếp đà, hắn hạ người xuống và tung ra một đòn cuồng phong ―skill 'Phong Thành' của Đấu Sĩ― chặn đứng pha truy kích của cô. Khi họ đã cách nhau một khoảng, thì lần này ngược lại, tới lượt Animaru xông vào. Thứ hắn nhắm vào chính là bên ngực trái đang được một mảnh đầm sót lại bảo vệ của cô. Nắm tay phải của hắn tiếp cận theo một đường thẳng trùng với sóng xung kích. Cô né sang bên trái của đối phương và trả đòn vào vị trí sơ hở của hắn. Thanh kiếm ngưng lại. Animaru đã lại dùng tới tay trái của mình và đỡ đòn. Một khoảnh khắc mà cả hai đang cân nhau, nhưng có điều nếu cô cứ mãi giữ thế này thì hắn sẽ sớm thực hiện một cú đá. Đánh cận chiến là sở trường của đối phương. Đối với cô thì đó là một bất lợi rất lớn. Hiyuki kết luận vậy, rồi tự mình tách ra khỏi hắn. Trùng hợp là Animaru cũng tách ra. Đột nhiên, trước khi cô kịp nhận ra được thì ngực cô đã đau ran lên. Và khi nhìn xuống, cô thấy có 3 vết rạch ngay bên cạnh bra của mình. Máu chảy ra từ những vết cắt nông ấy. Tuy là cô đã tránh được nắm đấm của hắn, nhưng nếu không đoán trước được tầm tấn công của đòn đánh thì kết quả sẽ là thế này đây. “Đánh khá lắm, Hiyuki-tan. Tớ cứ tưởng là cậu sẽ chắp hai tay lên núi hạnh phúc để cầu nguyện rồi*, nhưng pha né đòn phút chót của cậu thật tuyệt. Dù rằng chưa bao giờ tham gia PvP trong E.H.O, nhưng thế này thì có thua gì top 20 đâu chứ?” (Trans: Bối rối vl, nguyên văn câu này là ‘I thought you were going to pray to the top of your happy mountain’, và đây là chú thích của thằng dịch tiếng Anh: dành cho những ai đang bối rối vì cụm từ ‘happy mountain’, khi cầu nguyện thì người ta sẽ chắp hai tay trước ngực, nếu mấy chú là con gái thì ngực của mấy chú sẽ là ‘happy mountain’ vậy thôi) (Edit: nói ngắn gọn là tư thế lúc ‘Kyaa, Hentai!’ *bốp* ~ :3) “Dù được một người thường trực ở top 3 khen như vậy thì tớ cũng không vui tí nào đâu.” Cuối cùng thì pha chạm trán vừa nãy cũng đã chứng minh được rằng, người đang đứng ngay trước mặt cô đã sử dụng một skill chỉ dành cho người chơi trong EHO. Ngoài ra hắn còn sở hữu trang bị mạnh tương đương, đối với chúng thì những đòn tấn công từ thanh ‘Hoa Hồng Tội Lỗi (Gilles de Rais)’ chẳng khác gì muỗi chích inox ―trang bị độc quyền của Animaru, găng tay bảo vệ ‘Kanshou’ và giày bảo vệ ‘Byakuya’. Điều đó có nghĩa là, sự thật rằng hắn không phải một hư ảnh hoặc một bóng ma của một người sống (có một vài con quái vật có thể biến thành hình dạng của một người ta quen) đã được xác nhận. Những lời của Hiyuki làm cho gương mặt của Animaru trông như sẽ lộ ra một nụ cười cay đắng. “Top 3 ấy à… tớ phải nói thật rằng tớ hơi thất vọng vì không được đứng top 1 mới đúng.” Ngay lúc đó, cả hai tình cờ động thủ cùng lúc. Đòn tấn công của Hiyuki được chia ra làm 7 nhát cường kích, skill Thánh Kiếm ‘Nanatenkouha’ (Thất Thiên Hạ Kiếm). Animaru tránh nó, dùng cả hai tay để đỡ đòn tấn công, nhưng vậy vẫn chưa đủ nên hắn dùng đến cả skill ‘Chống Đỡ’ của class Đấu Sĩ để phòng thủ. Nhưng bấy nhiêu vẫn không đủ để chặn hết, vì khả năng công kích của ‘Hoa Hồng Tội Lỗi (Gilles de Rais)’ còn vượt trội hơn cả skill đó. Animaru ngả người tránh* sau đó lộn nhào. ―Cùng lúc, Hiyuki chợt có dự cảm không lành và rùng mình. Đột nhiên, một cái móng bay xuyên qua khoảnh không, nơi mà chỉ một khoảnh trước chính là vị trí của miệng cô. (Edit: là matrix dodge, thưa các fan The Matrix thân mến ạ ~ :3 ) Animaru đứng thẳng người, xoay vòng trong không khí càng lúc càng nhanh hơn, bỏ qua cả những quy luật vật lý. Con đường, sàn lát và những quầy hàng tan nát thành nhiều mảnh vì sóng xung kích. Đó là skill ‘Ashurakoryuken’ (Long Sa Cuồng Quyền) của Đấu Sĩ. (Trans: Chả biết Ashura ở đây là cái gì) (Edit: là tên thần, liên quan đến đánh đấm, hay ít nhất là vậy ~ :v ) Để đối phó, Hiyuki đánh lại bằng cách xoay theo chiều ngang. Đó là skill “Tenhaourinken” (Thiên Phượng Thanh Trảm) của Sword Saint. Cơn lốc được tạo ra trở thành một đòn tấn công mãnh liệt. Nó cũng cuốn theo cả những mảnh vụn xung quanh và nuốt chửng cả Animaru đang xoay tròn trong không khí. Hai cơn lốc vẫy vùng kịch liệt để giành thế thượng phong, nhưng vì Animaru không thể giữ vững được tư thế của cơ thể khi đang ở trên không nên chỉ một lúc sau, hắn mất kiểm soát. Không bỏ lỡ cơ hội, Hiyuki tung ra một nhát chém ở cự ly gần để cắt đôi cơ thể Animaru. Nhưng đôi mắt của Animaru đã nhận ra được đòn tấn công đó. “Deyaah!!!” Cùng lúc với tiếng hét dữ dội ―skill ‘Tấn Phong’ của Đấu Sĩ― hắn dùng cả hai bàn tay chặn lấy thanh kiếm. Khoảng không khí bị nén phát nổ. Nó thổi bay những bụi và mảnh vỡ xung quanh lên, thu hẹp tầm nhìn xuống. ―Trượt mất rồi! Hoặc có thể là hắn đã né được. Cái cảm giác khi thanh kiếm của mình chém qua không khí làm Hiyuki cay cú vô cùng. Tuy vậy nhưng vẫn phải ra khỏi đây càng nhanh càng tốt. Trong đám mây bụi mù mịt đang thổi dữ đội, cô quay sang trái lẫn sang phải tìm Animaru, nhưng không thể được… Đột nhiên Hiyuki nhớ lại một sự việc trương tự khi trước. Hoàng tử Ashyl. Đứng trong bóng tối, cô cảm nhận được rằng anh ta như đang tiếp cận từ mọi phía. Sự thôi thúc tại cái thời điểm mà anh ta nhảy lên trên để tránh― ‘ở trên’ ư? Những chuỗi suy nghĩ liên kết lại với nhau như một chuỗi domino dẫn cô tới câu trả lời tối ưu nhất. Hiyuki đột ngột nhìn lên. Hắn ở đó! Tận dụng sức ép của vụ nổ, Animaru bay lên, và thậm chí còn lên cao hơn nữa. Và hiện tại, khi đã đạt vị trí cao nhất sau cú nhảy, ánh mắt của hắn và Hiyuki chạm nhau. Animaru nhe ra một nụ cười ghê rợn trên gương mặt hiện đang dính đầy đất bụi và máu của hắn. Từ trên trời, tận dụng trọng lực, hắn nhào xuống như một viên đạn. Tuy phải đem tế mất một nửa HP của mình, nhưng bằng cách đó, hắn tạo ra được một đòn tấn công không thể tránh được, skill ‘Kikougoukagetama’ (Ám Khí Công Cầu) của Thánh Quyền. (Edit: là Rasengan màu đen, ờ hớ ~ :v ) “Deyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!” Tiếng gầm của Animaru làm rung chuyển cả không khí. Đây sẽ là đòn quyết định. Hiyuki quyết định rồi nhảy lên. Bằng cách đốt toàn bộ số MP của mình, cô sẽ có thể gây ra một lượng sát thương rất lớn nhờ vào skill Thánh kiếm ‘Zeshoumeitsubasaha’ (Thiên Nga Ngân Vũ Âm Nhận). “Haaaaaaaaaaaaa―!!” Cô hét lên đáp lại đối thủ. Liệu đòn tấn công của hắn sẽ trúng trước hay chiêu của mình sẽ triệt tiêu lượng HP còn lại của hắn trước? Nếu xét số HP còn lại của cả hai và những skill đặc thù của mỗi class, tôi khá chắc rằng mình đang ở thế thượng phong. Đó là điều mà cô tự nhủ. Và Hiyuki cứ thế mà bỏ mặc phòng thủ để giữ cho thanh kiếm của mình chạm trán với nắm tay của Animaru… Ngay lập tức, bàn tay nắm chặt của Animaru xòe ra. Sao lại vậy được? Làm sao có thể hủy một skill sau khi đã gọi ra chứ? Không lẽ cả cái tiếng hét đó cũng chỉ để đánh lừa mình thôi sao? Đứng trước mặt Hiyuki đang mở to đôi mắt vì bị sốc, đầu của thanh kiếm ‘Hoa Hồng Tội Lỗi (Gilles de Rais)’ đã bị cả hai bàn tay của Animaru chặn lại. Đó là skill ‘Shirahadori’ (Tay Không Đỡ Kiếm) của Thánh Quyền. (Edit: Phồng Quyền ~ :v ) Đây là một chiêu phụ thuộc vào kỹ năng của người chơi, vậy nên khả năng thành công không hề cao. Tuy nhiên, nếu đó là một người chơi thuộc hàng top và biết rõ cách phát động skill cũng như căn thời gian thật chuẩn, xác suất thành công sẽ rất cao. Animaru mỉm cười,mặc kệ cánh tay đã bị sóng xung kích của Hiyuki cắt đứt. “―Đây chính là sự khác biệt giữa những người có kinh nghiệm PvP và những người chưa từng PvP.” Gần như cùng lúc đó, hắn tóm lấy cơ thể mất ổn định của Hiyuki khi đang ở trên không và tung ra một cú đá xoay. Cơ thể nhỏ nhắn của Hiyuki như bị một vụ nổ thổi bay đi. Cô trượt dài trên vỉa hè đá của con đường, vướng trúng thứ gì đó, nảy bật lên rồi chầm chậm lăn đến điểm dừng. Thanh ‘Hoa Hồng Tội Lỗi (Gilles de Rais)’ văng ra khỏi tay cô và cắm xuống đất. “...Hự…” Cái nón của Hiyuki đã bị thổi bay đi mất từ lâu rồi. Bộ đầm mùa hè đã không thể làm tròn nghĩa vụ che đi đồ lót của nó nữa. Cô cố giữ chút ý thức còn sót lại của mình và gượng đứng lên. “Hu~p” Bằng skill “Choáng Phong” của Đấu Sĩ, một cái móng của Animaru găm một lỗ trên bụng cô, và chút ý thức còn sót lại của cô lập tức bay biến. “Wups…!” Hắn đỡ lấy cơ thể thanh mảnh đang dần ngã xuống chỉ bằng tay trái của mình. Animaru nhìn vào gương mặt bất tỉnh của Hiyuki, rồi liếc nhìn khắp người cô như thể đang liếm láp. Hắn đưa bàn tay phải của mình vào bên dưới bộ đồ lót (hoa hồng) để cảm nhận cảm giác ấy rồi liếm môi mình. “Hình như chưa có luật lệ nào về việc quấy rối người khác thì phải. Ăn mồi luôn ở đây cũng được, nhưng nếu tín đồ mà chết đi thì chẳng còn gì thú vị nữa. Đành để mang món ngon về rồi tận hưởng cho triệt để sau.” Một tiếng bước chân vang lên từ đống đổ nát sau lưng trong khi hắn vừa rời đi vừa ngâm nga “Gái mang đi~” ( Trans: Câu tiếng Anh là “A person takeaway~”, thằng dịch giải thích chữ takeaway là “đưa một cô gái say rượu đi đâu đó qua đêm”, vậy nên chỗ này mình dịch là ‘gái mang đi’ nghe giống như ‘cà phê mang đi’ :P) (Edit: còn mình thì là “Đưa gái đi trốn” ~ <(“) ) “...Đứng lại. Bỏ Hiyuki xuống.” “―Hmm?” Khi quay lại nhìn, hắn thấy nhìn thấy Joey, thằng nhóc mà hắn nghĩ rằng đã chết. Tuy khắp người cậu toàn vết thương và đang thở nhọc, Joey vẫn đứng đối mặt với Animaru, tinh thần chiến đấu bùng cháy trong đôi mắt cậu. Cầm đang cầm thanh kiếm 'Hoa Hồng Tội Lỗi (Gilles de Rais)' thân yêu của Hiyuki trong tay. “Ồ nhóc, còn sống hả? Ta cứ tưởng nhóc chết rồi chứ. Khả năng phòng thủ của thanh kiếm đó cao đến không ngờ nhỉ…” (Trans: Dành cho bạn nào thấy khó hiểu, thằng cờ hó sói này đang nhắc tới cây kiếm +1 mới cóng mới bị đập nát của Joey chứ không phải thanh Gilles de Rais của Hiyuki) “Câm mồm! Bớt nói nhảm lại và thả Hiyuki ra!” Đứng đối diện với Joey đang giận dữ, Animaru nhìn cậu bằng mộ ánh mắt buồn rầu. “Này nhé nhóc. Thanh kiếm đó phải lv 99 mới xài được. Dù mi có cầm được trong tay thì nó cũng chẳng khác thì một thanh sắt bình thường đâu. Mà ngay từ đầu, chỉ với skill ở level đó thì nhóc mi làm được cái quái gì hả?” Animaru hếch mồm chỉ. Đống đổ nát xung quanh trông cứ như là do một quả bom gây ra. Nhưng Joey đáp lại mà không hề do dự. “Thì sao hả? Đếch có chuyện ta thua trong tay một tên quấy rối phụ nữ như ngươi đâu!” Joey hét lên trong khi xông thẳng vào Animaru và nện một cú toàn lực. “Ngu~si~quá~đi~” Animaru thì thầm với một ánh mắt như đang nhìn rác rưởi. Hắn tiện tay bồi cho một cú phản đòn bằng nắm tay phải đang rảnh rỗi của mình. Thanh kiếm trong tay Joey và nắm đấm của Animaru chạm nhau. Một âm trầm đặc từ cú va chạm vang vọng. Khoảnh khắc tiếp theo, cơ thể Animaru bị hạ đo ván bởi một lực cực mạnh. Hắn đập xuống tạo ra một cái hố trên mặt đường đã bay mất gạch lát và lăn vòng qua. “Cái-Cái gì cơ?!” ------- Ghi chú của tác giả: Và lần kế, Phồng Tôm Joey sẽ thức tỉnh từ trong cơn cuồng loạn của mình, cân cả th… chỉ là chém thôi. ------ (Ran: đáng ra là đăng từ hôm qua, cơ mà power off nên…~ :v Tiếp tục chuỗi hack speed với tốc độ bàn thờ, lần này tới lượt ep 2 ra lò nhá ~ :D Ep này quả là thốn, thốn từ tên skill cho đến tên Anima-râm chết tiệt, p*do bear cmnr ~ w ~ Kết đúng ngay khúc gay cấn, biết là nhiều bạn ức chế, thôi thì đợi ep 3 nào ~ Btw ~ see u in next episode ~ :3 Category:Kyuuketsu Hime